House Hunting
by momo300
Summary: Just a random drabble I came up with while looking at property. InuYasha and Kagome look at some property. Dont own InuYasha. Review please.


"Inuyasha let's get this one! It's absolutely perfect! It has lots of land, a huge garden, a nice home, a stable, and the nursery is already finished too, they even said they'd include the furniture in there so we can save money when we have kids! Please honey?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a warning voice.

"Yes honey…" she said in a sigh. "May I go walk and look at the stables please?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you honey.." She kissed him on the cheek and skipped off towards the stables.

"Your wife seems to enjoy the property a lot sir. Why don't I take you on a small tour of the benefits of this property?" The older gentleman said.

"What kind of benefits?"

"Well on this property, there are many things that can be profitable for you and your family. For example, there are the fruit orchards, the berry patches, and the greenhouse. Where I'm sure your wife can grow many varieties of things out of season as well as in season. On this property there is a playground for children if you're looking to start up your family with some little ones soon. There's plenty of space for horses or cows and lots of livestock and if you'd like to board others animals there's plenty of space for that as well. There is also multiple trails around the property to hike or ride horses on. And many other things.

"What's the well and septic system like? When was the roof last done? Plumbing? Do you have issues with wild animals like cougars, or wolves a lot?"

"There are actually several wells that have been dug and prepared on the property. They are on the property map. The same goes with septic systems. The roof was last done up about 3 years ago. Plumbing got checked out by a certified plumber last week and he gave the all clear, and we only have small issues with cougars and wolves, but you will see coyotes at night more often than not. Not close enough to do much harm, but enough to be aware of."

"We'll take it. When can we move in?"

"In a rush are we?"

"Not at all, I just think this and a few of her dream horses along with some other animals would be a perfect anniversary gift for her."

"Ah, and when is your anniversary, if I may ask?"

"In three months. However, I was hoping to be on a property well before Christmas so I can have it as a double wammy present."

"We can certainly do that sir! We can even help do a surprise if you'd want to do a surprise homecoming for her?"

"Well, it'd be great if you and your wife could clean the place up beforehand, but my friends and family are helping me move us in. I'm gonna send her to one of her friends for the week you say we can move in."

"I see. Well we can certainly do that for you! I'll put some hay in the barn so you don't have to worry about that. If you want I'll even throw in two of my horses with a wagon that works as a sleigh in the winter."

"Why are you offering all of this to us..?"

"Because I see two young people in love, I know how that is. I'm getting older and I like to help people and gift them with things that I have been blessed with and have had access to and can pass along."

"I see. Well, I understand that. Thank you sir! So, would you like to go over the paperwork with me so we can get this surprise going?"

"Yes, if you'll just come into the den we can sit at the table and you can keep an eye on your wife."

"Okay, I should be calling her in soon though… She gets sick easily and she isn't really dressed for the winter chill that's going through here today."

"If you'd like my wife to go be with her and make sure she's comfortable and plenty warm, I can sir."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated."

"WINIFRED!"

"Yes dear?" An old woman came into the room drying her hands on an apron.

"Mr. Takahashi and I would appreciate it if you could go keep his wife some company and make sure she stays warm? Also, don't mention that he's near any of this paperwork. It's a surprise for her. Maybe take a quilt and hot cocoa or tea out to the stables and ask her which Clydesdales she likes best and the necessary attributes for them to have. Thank you dear. Go on now."

"Yes darling." Said the old woman as she slowly left.

"You have a very respectful wife sir."

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi. Now, let's get to that paperwork."

Inuyasha glanced out the large window and watched his wife with the animals outside as he listened to the old man. He saw Winifred go up to Kagome and drape the quilt around her body. She gave her a hot drink and appeared to be speaking with her.

After a few minutes they went into the barn and he could no longer see them. He turned back towards all of the paperwork.

==========.======.=====.======.======.======.==========.========.=======.========.========

With Kagome

Kagome was walking outside among all the animals. Winifred had given her a basket of things she could give the animals. There were some apple slices, carrots and some treats, as well as some chicken feed. As soon as she went outside she was swarmed by dogs and chickens. Kagome walked a little away from the house and began giving each of the dogs their treats and then sprinkled some chicken feed along the ground. She walked over to the stables and some of the horses came out and stuck their heads out of their little windows for treats. There were quite a few Clydesdales in the stables and she made sure to give them some more treats than others.

Kagome let her hand pet the horses as they came up to her, and she took her time giving each a treat as one nuzzled her shoulder.

"You have quite the way with them young lady."

Startled Kagome turned around. "Oh! Thank you ma'am. I've always loved animals.. I grew up in a small home and only had a cat growing up. I didn't have much opportunity besides camps and different things that my friends and family had me do for them. Oh and my volunteering at the animal shelters and hospitals."

"That's quite the resume there. Which animal is your favorite do you think?"

"Well… I don't think I have a favorite. But I've always had a love for Clydesdales.. They're just so big, and gentle. They're very useful as well with being able to be hitched and tons of fun things too."

"That's very true child. Which ones of these do you like the most if you don't mind asking?"

"Oh, all of them. They're all so beautiful and sweet and mild tempered. I would love to be able to have horses like these.."

"Alright child, well it looks like its going to snow, why don't we go back up to the house and see what our husbands are up to?"

"That sounds good to me! Thank you for indulging me and letting me visit with all of your animals."

"It's no problem dear. I am sure they enjoyed it and it helped me quite a bit."

"Wench it's just about time to go home!"

"Alright Inuyasha! Thank you so much for your hospitality and putting up with all of our inquires and such."

"Have a safe drive home you two! Come again!"

As Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car, Kagome said "I really like this place.. And that couple was so kind too."

"Yeah they did seem nice. I like us better though, and I'm ready for a night in bed with you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's face of shock turning towards him.

"Hahahaha Don't be so embarrassed about it! We're married!"


End file.
